After Hive
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: AU where Lincoln lives and he goes AWOL with Daisy. However, rather than becoming fugitives, Daisy and Lincoln leave SHIELD and try to establish a normal life away from all the craziness of being SHIELD agents. Is that possible, or will their past lives come back to haunt them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Any luck tracking down our missing agents?" May asked Fitz and Simmons as she entered the lab.

"Yes, but I think we'd like to discuss with the whole team in your office if that's okay? After all, she could be listening in and there's no way to hack into the systems in your office because it's entirely different network that she doesn't know about. Don't want to risk tipping them off we're on to them and giving them time to getaway." Fitz said.

May nodded and said "I'll call a meeting."

* * *

"You found them?" Mack asked.

"Well, they're not exactly hiding." Fitz said as he used his tablet to pull up to different badges.

One was a hospital badge that read Lincoln Campbell and had his photo on it and the other was a Stark Industries badge that read Daisy Johnson and had her photo on it.

"Where are they?" Coulson asked.

"Vancouver, outside of the ATCU's jurisdiction. But I'm still trying to figure out how it took us this long to find them. After all, it's not like they're trying to hide from us. Same names, no changes to their appearance, it's like they're trying to get caught." Fitz said.

"Or live a normal life." Jemma said, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"What, you all saw the condition Daisy was in when they went awol, maybe they're trying to turn over a new leaf." Jemma said.

"Maybe so, but we still need to talk to them, find out why they left and maybe even convince them to come back. Fitz, you got an address?" Coulson asked.

"Yep." Fitz said.

"Wheels on the Zephyr up in 20. Coulson and Mack will make first contact. Remember, we still don't know what Daisy's emotional and mental state is, so avoid using the word Hive around her." May said.

"Yes director." they all said at once before heading out to get ready.

"Phil, a word." May said.

"What?" Coulson said.

"You need to be prepared for Daisy to have a less than favorable expression at seeing you again. We both know she blames you for bringing Hive back to earth, which resulted in her being brainwashed and Lincoln almost dying. You need to be prepared for her to refuse to come back to SHIELD." May said.

"I'll be fine May." Coulson said.

"Phil, we both know that Daisy is like a daughter to you. I can't risk letting those emotions compromise your judgement of Daisy's decision. Her needs have to come before yours." May said.

"I know and they will. Honestly, I'm just relieved that after all these months, we finally know where she is." Coulson said with a smile.

May nodded in agreement and said "While we may not get her back into SHIELD, we at least might be able to bring her back into our lives."

* * *

Lincoln had just entered his home after a hard day at work and smiled at the smell of food in the kitchen.

He entered it to find his girlfriend chopping vegetables while watching the nightly news.

"Dinner smells delicious." Lincoln said with a smile as he kissed Daisy.

"Thank you, but if you don't let me get back to work, it'll never get done and we'll go hungry." Daisy said with a smile of her own.

"Those cooking classes you've been taking are really paying off. I'm still trying to figure out how you find time in between your job as one of Stark Industries top computer programmers and your weekend job being a volunteer martial arts instructor to attend a cooking class one night a week." Lincoln said with a smile as he pulled off his jacket.

"It's simple really. The night of my cooking classes, you eat fast food. Besides, I like to keep a full schedule. It helps me keep my mind clear of all memories from." Daisy couldn't even finish her sentence, since even though it had been months since Hive had infected her, the trauma of what had been done to her and what she'd been forced to do was still quite fresh. In fact, it was the main reason she'd chosen to leave SHIELD and Lincoln had left with her, wanting to see the world.

Lincoln got up from his chair and walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't even think about that time Daisy. That thing is gone and it can never control you again. I promise I would die before I let anyone touch you like that again." Lincoln said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Lincoln." Daisy said as she noticed as shadow pass by their window.

"Hey, are you expecting anyone?" she asked.

"No, are you?" Lincoln asked.

"No." Daisy said, picking her knife up and leaving her boyfriend's arms to investigate.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things again?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm positive I saw someone's shadow through the window." Daisy said as she headed towards the front door, knife in hand.

She then yanked the door open, prepared to decapitate whoever it was on the other side before they could even knock, only to find Mack and Coulson waiting on the other side of it.

"Mack, Coulson." Daisy said.

"Hello Ms. Johnson, can we come in?" Coulson asked, totally poker faced.


	2. Chapter 2

"What took you so long to find us? After all, it's not like we were really hiding." Daisy asked her former boss and former partner as they all sat down in the living room.

"To be honest, We're not sure." Coulson said.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Daisy and I are not coming back to SHIELD. We walked out for a reason and we're not changing our minds." Lincoln said.

"Well would you at least tell us the reason." Mack asked.

"Lincoln, why don't you tell them, I'm gonna go make sure that dinner doesn't burn." Daisy said, not wanting to hear the word Hive again.

Lincoln nodded and let his girlfriend get up and walk into the kitchen.

"You 2 seem to be getting pretty serious. After all, you're living together." Coulson said.

Lincoln nodded and said "Yeah, it's good for her. You know she still has nightmares from what you put her through."

"What I put her through?" Coulson asked.

"You're the one responsible for Hive coming back to Earth, everything that's happened since is on you. Daisy still suffers from the trauma of what Hive did to her and I'm the only one who can calm her down after she has nightmares about it." Lincoln said.

"And what about you? After all, we all know you have a temper." Mack asked.

"That's the other reason we're living together, aside from the fact that we love each other. Daisy has a calming influence on me that no one else has. She completes me and she says I complete her. I help get through her traumas and she helps me control my temper." Lincoln explained

Coulson nodded and then asked "So why won't you 2 come back to SHIELD?"

"Because you saw how after Daisy was released from Hive, her condition only got worse, but now, she's back to her old self." Lincoln said. **(AN: I'm not even making that up. During the end scene of Ascension, Daisy seemed more like her old self than she did throughout the rest of the episode. I think that being away from SHIELD was the cause.)**

"True, but still, we're trying to rebuild the secret warriors and we could use 2 of our top agents to help us do it." Coulson said.

"No. We're trying to build a normal life, so stay out of it." Lincoln said, almost exactly rephrasing what he had said to Mack and Daisy back at the hospital a little over a year ago.

"I see." Coulson said, right as Daisy reentered the room.

"Look, you guys, May and FitzSimmons are more than welcome to visit us anytime you want, as long as you call ahead of time, but we're not rejoining SHIELD." Daisy said.

While Coulson looked like he wanted to protest, but Mack quickly intervened.

"I suppose that's as good as it's going to get for us. Daisy, just promise you'll call more often." Mack said.

"I will." Daisy promised.

"We better get going before May has a cow." Coulson said.

"What? I thought Coulson was the director, so why are you so worried about May? I mean sure she's a terrifying woman, but still." Daisy asked.

Coulson chuckled and said "I'm not the director anymore. I stepped down after you left and May took over."

Daisy nodded in understanding.

"Despite everything, it was good to see you guys again." Daisy said as she hugged Mack before showing him and Coulson to the door.

"You to. And remember, if you ever need us, we're just a call away." Coulson said.

* * *

"I take it from the looks on your faces and that Daisy and Lincoln aren't with you that it didn't go well." May said.

"Well, Daisy said we were welcome to visit them anytime and that she'd call more, but they refused to return to SHIELD. Apparently they're trying to a normal life and being spies doesn't really fit in with that." Coulson said.

"We expected this, but at least we can visit them, as long as we let them know in advance. Did you know that Daisy can cook?" Coulson asked.

"Daisy Johnson knows how to cook? Now I've heard everything." May said with a chuckle.

* * *

"The nerve those people have, coming to our house and expecting us to do their wishes like we still work for them." Daisy said that night as she climbed into bed next to her boyfriend.

"Daisy, they're still the only family you've ever known." Lincoln pointed out.

"I know and while I admit it was nice to see them again, I'm frustrated that they just don't seem to understand why I can't go back to work for them." Daisy said.

"They will in time, but please, can you stop focusing on SHIELD and let me hold you." Lincoln asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes." Daisy said with a small smile on her face, indicating that for the first time in her life, she actually felt at peace, something she never thought she'd ever feel.

Lincoln smiled as he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I've actually been thinking and maybe we should consider getting even more serious."

"How so?" Daisy asked.

"You know, get married and actually start a family together." Lincoln asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Daisy asked with a smile.

"Well, I know how you don't really like to make a scene, but yes." Lincoln said.

"And my answer is yes." Daisy said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I love you." Daisy said.

"I love you to Daisy." Lincoln said as he began to kiss her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma was currently waiting for a simulation of a possible vaccine for the primitive inhumans when her phone went off.

"Hello?" Jemma asked.

"Hey Jemma, I hope this isn't a bad time." Daisy's voice said from the other end of the call.

"Daisy, of course not. I've honestly been missing having you to talk to. I mean, Fitz is great, but it's not the same and I can't really talk to May about anything since she isn't really that kind of person and Bobbi isn't exactly around to have those kinds of conversations anymore. I miss you Daisy." Jemma said.

"I miss you to, and speaking of Bobbi, I actually video chat with her at least once a week now that I'm retired." Daisy said.

"Really, how is she?" Jemma asked.

"She's good, her and Hunter actually got remarried and took a honeymoon to Hawaii. She's actually retired from the spy game like I have and is teaching martial arts." Daisy said.

"Really, good for her. And how's Hunter doing?" Jemma asked, right as Mack entered the lab.

"Jemma, are you talking to Bobbi?" Mack asked hopefully.

"Daisy actually, apparently she and Bobbi videochat now that Daisy is no longer a SHIELD agent." Jemma said as she put Daisy on speaker.

"Hey Daisy." Mack said.

"Hey Mack, you miss me already?" Daisy asked with a chuckle.

"More like I want an update on my other 2 best friends." Mack said.

Daisy chuckled again and said "They're good. Bobbi and Hunter actually got remarried. If you give me a gift to send to them, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks, I'd be happy to. I miss them a lot. I miss you too, but at least I can come and visit you, since you resigned instead of being disavowed." Mack said.

"I know, Bobbi misses you too." Daisy said.

"Anyway Daisy, is there a specific reason why you called?" Jemma asked as Mack then got bored and left the lab.

"Yeah, I actually have some news regarding the whole marriage thing." Daisy said.

"You're getting married." Jemma said with a squeal of excitement.

"Tone it down a notch woman, but yes, I am engaged." Daisy said with a smile.

"Did Lincoln ask you or did you ask him?" Jemma asked.

"He asked me last night after Coulson and Mack's visit. Jemma I wanted you to be the first to know, since I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor. I mean, Lincoln and I aren't planning on having a huge service, just a few friends from work, and by work I mean our current jobs, Bobbi and Hunter and a few other people." Daisy said.

"I'd be honored, but can I bring Fitz?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, he can be your plus one if he promises not to tell anyone, I don't want to make a big deal about it at SHIELD, especially because I don't want Coulson to be there since some friends from Stark Industries will be there and I don't think he would want word to get back to Stark himself that he's alive that way." Daisy said.

"Understood." Jemma said.

* * *

Of course, in order to get the time off to attend Daisy's wedding, Jemma had to tell May, though Coulson just had to be in the room when she did.

"What do you mean Daisy's getting married and we're not all invited?" Coulson demanded.

"Exactly that Coulson. Daisy said I could bring as my plus one, but no one else." Jemma said.

"But why?" Coulson asked

"Well for one thing, Daisy is like my sister, for another, she's still pissed at you for allowing Hive to come back to Earth and finally, some of her friends from Stark Industries will be there and since Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts don't know you're alive and she doesn't want to risk them finding out from her coworkers." Jemma said, laying out 3 good reasons as to why only she was invited to the wedding.

"I guess those are 3 good reasons, just give Daisy my best wishes alright." Coulson said.

"I will. She said that Bobbi and Hunter will be at the wedding though, so it will be good to see them again, even if it's only for one day." Jemma said.

"Do you know when the ceremony is?" Coulson asked.

"Not yet, Daisy said she'd call me with the details." Jemma said.

"The time off is all yours Jemma. And tell Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter we said hello." May said.

"Thank you May and I will." Jemma said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daisy, it's so good to see you again." Jemma said with a smile as she hugged her best friend.

"You to Jemma." Daisy said.

"Hey what am I, dead meat?" Fitz asked with a grin.

"I was just about to get to you." Daisy said with a smile as she pulled Fitz into a hug.

"You 2 are just in time. There are some people here who'd like to see you again." Daisy said with a grin as she led Fitz and Simmons into her house and into the kitchen where 2 familiar faces were waiting for them.

"Bobbi, Hunter, it's great to see you guys again." Jemma said as she hugged Bobbi.

"It's good to see you to Jemma." Bobbi said.

"I'm a little surprised Mack didn't show up." Hunter said.

"He wasn't invited. I only invited Jemma to serve as my maid of honor and Fitz is her plus one." Daisy explained.

"Yeah, trust me when I say he wishes he were here so he could see all 3 of his best friends again. He still misses you 2 a lot." Jemma said.

"Of course he does. We're quite hard to forget." Hunter said.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound cocky at all Hunter." Bobbi said.

"Ok everyone, please calm down. We're lucky enough that Bobbi and Hunter could show up with SHIELD agents in attendance, that's the other reason why Jemma and Fitz are the only ones in attendance." Daisy said.

"Yes, but might I remind you that the only reason you invited Jemma up here early is for your bachelorette party." Bobbi said

"Yep, and Bobbi, remember, we cannot go too heavy on the alcohol. No one here knows I'm inhuman and I intend to keep it that way." Daisy said.

"Relax, I got it all planned out. You're going to love where I'm taking you." Bobbi said, since she had planned the whole party herself.

"I'll take your word for it." Daisy said.

"I can't wait." Jemma said.

"So, where's your fiance?" Fitz asked.

"At work, making sure he get's the time off for our honeymoon." Daisy said.

"So, you keeping your man in line then?" Bobbi asked with a smile.

"Why do you think our cover hasn't been blown yet." Daisy said with a smile as she poured herself another glass of wine and smiled that she was finally able to have real girl talk about everything in her life again with Jemma and Bobbi.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't really think about the wedding that much, so I'm just going to skip it move on to what I hope you will find is more interesting content.**

* * *

Daisy was currently preparing dinner for when Lincoln got home from work at the hospital when there was a knock on the door.

 _Who could that be?_ Daisy wondered to herself as she went to get the door.

"You." Daisy said angrily at the sight of James/Hellfire.

"Yep, me. Did you really think that you could escape your past Quake?" James asked.

"Don't call me that." Daisy said.

"You may pretend that you're not special, trying to pretend that if you walked away from that life than you could just walk away from everything you did, instead of embracing it like me. We're not as different as you think." James said.

"We are nothing alike and I don't want to embrace what Hive did to me. I want to forget that all of it ever happened and move on." Daisy said.

"Face it Johnson, no matter what you do, those actions you committed can never be undone and now you think that just because you're civilian means that you're done with that life. No, I know that you're still haunted by nightmares of what happened. Just like me. The only difference is that I'm not trying to be someone I'm not." James said.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Settling old scores." James said as he ignited his chain and swung it.

"Whoa." Daisy said.

"Come on, let it out. Show me that the beast is still inside you." James said.

"No, I won't. That Daisy is gone." Daisy said.

"No she isn't. And I want to bring her out to play." James said as he torched the kitchen and hit the gas line.

"No." Daisy shouted as she ran for the door and barely made it out before the house exploded.

"Wow, this place is far more flammable than I expected." James said.

"That's it. You wanted the beast, well here she is." Daisy said as she sent a wave of vibrational energy at James, sending him flying about 10 feet.

"I'm going to give you one chance to apologize and escape. Otherwise I tear out your heart." Daisy said.

"Go on and try it. After all, you can't tear out something that doesn't exist." James said.

Daisy was done talking, since her life was literally in ruins.

Daisy sent a pulse of vibrational energy at James, only amplifying the force as she got closer to him.

"Daisy stop." Lincoln said.

"No Lincoln, he deserves this." Daisy said.

"I'm not denying that, but Daisy, look around. Our home is destroyed and our cover is blown. Word is going to get out that we're inhumans and then will the ATCU on our asses. There's only one good course of action that I already took." Lincoln said.

"You didn't." Daisy said.

"I did. I made a call and Mack is on his way now with a team. We're going back to SHIELD." Lincoln said.

* * *

 **AN: While I definitely take pride in my Agents of SHIELD fanfics, you guys should try checking out my Liv and Maddie fanfic True Love. I've worked really hard on it and while it's no After Hive, I think it's good, so please give it a chance.**

 **Peace out, Percabeth4eva1**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Campbell." Coulson said, greeting the former agents as they exited the quinjet that had picked them up.

"It's good to be back Coulson." Lincoln said.

"Wish I could say the same. I'm gonna go talk to May about how long we need to stay here." Daisy said before walking away from her husband and Coulson.

"She's in a mood." Coulson said with a chuckle.

Lincoln chuckled as well and said "Honestly, I was kind of hoping that this might reignite the SHIELD agent in her. After all, she was always her happiest when she was here. And while I understand why Daisy needed to leave SHIELD, maybe now she's finally ready to get back on the horse."

"I hope so. Things haven't been the same since you 2 left." Coulson agreed.

"So, where are me and Daisy going to be staying?" Lincoln asked.

"In Daisy's old bunk. It's still the same way she left it, a mess." Coulson said.

"Great, I'll go get us unpacked." Lincoln said, since his wife had left him with the bags.

Coulson nodded.

* * *

"Daisy, I know you're going to say no to this, but instead of asking when you can leave, maybe you could stay and go back to being an agent." May said.

"May, I walked out for a reason. You of all people should understand that." Daisy said.

"You're right, I do understand trauma and I know that running away from it doesn't help anyone. It didn't help me after Bahrain and that was pretty traumatising. We have more in common than you might think Daisy." May said, only to have Daisy snap at her.

"Don't you dare compare your trauma to mine. What you did Bahrain may not have been pleasant, but it was your choice. Hive stole my freedom, my ability to choose from me. That's why I left SHIELD." Daisy said.

"Daisy, I've known you since you first joined SHIELD and you've never let anything traumatising stop you before. You got shot in the gut twice and you came back stronger than ever. You turned inhuman and you became a leader. What makes this time any different?" May asked.

"This time I don't have the spirit to keep fighting, Hive took that from me. The Daisy Johnson you knew is dead." Daisy said.

"No she's not. I can see it in your eyes that you missed being in the field. So stop hiding. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Bobbi back when she first got back in the field after her injuries. You're a better agent now than you were when I first met you, and even without training, you were pretty good, but now you have experience to back it up." May said.

"What Hive did to me, you think that was just experience?" Daisy asked.

"That can make you stronger. Let it." May said.

"What if I don't want to let it. What if I just want to forget all about it." Daisy asked.

"Than the girl I trained into a seasoned agent really is dead. But I don't think that's the case. I think the woman you once were is still in there somewhere. You just have to let her out." May said.

Daisy just left the office without a word.

May smiled since she knew she'd gotten in Daisy's head and that they might get their best operative back after all.

* * *

Daisy eventually found her way to the gym where she began to pummeling the punching bag, finally letting out all of her fears and insecurities.

Her anger towards Hive for enslaving her. Her anger towards Coulson for allowing Hive to return to Earth, her anger towards James for blowing her cover and her fear that she'll never be as good as she once was.

"I'm surprised to see you in Tremors." Mack said with a smile.

"I still don't like that nickname." Daisy said.

"You sound like Yo-yo." Mack said.

"That's because you've given both of us nicknames based on our powers. Where's Lincoln's nickname, Shotgun axe?" Daisy asked with the first genuine smile Mack had seen on her face since she got here.

Mack shrugged and said "Never really spent enough time with Lincoln to nickname him. But anyway, are you gonna leave again, or are you staying?"

"Not sure anymore. Something May said really got in my head and has me thinking about it. I promise I won't leave you hanging forever though." Daisy promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter. So, will Daisy rejoin SHIELD or will she go back to the life of a boring old human. Read to find out.**

* * *

To say Daisy was furious to find out that Lincoln had been injured during a supply run, due to Coulson's inability to stop Hellfire and his rising army of primitive inhumans was an understatement as she barged into Director May's office.

"May, please tell me you're taking Coulson off the Hellfire assignment?" Daisy asked the director.

May smiled and said "Don't worry, I am. I get the feeling Coulson did it on purpose to get rid of your husband. He still isn't pleased that you're married."

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "Typical overprotective dad stuff and he's not even my father, but anyway, it's good that you're taking Coulson off the Hellfire assignment, because I want you to put me on it."

"What did you just say?" May asked.

"Agent Daisy Johnson reporting for combat duty Director. Let me go after Hellfire. It's personal." Daisy said.

May smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that. But are you really back?"

"I'm back. My time away from SHIELD gave me what I needed to move on from Hive and now I'm ready to get back in the game." Daisy said.

"Well then Agent Johnson, welcome back. The mission is all yours. Don't come back until Hellfire joins Hive in hell." May said.

"I don't plan on it. And May, thank you." Daisy said as she headed off towards her bunk, where her old mission suit was waiting in her closet.

"Good to have you back Daisy. Show them what a real inhuman can do." May said.

* * *

"May, I just saw Daisy and she was wearing her mission suit." Coulson said.

"The only good thing about your blunder that nearly cost Lincoln his life again, was that it revived the SHIELD agent inside Daisy. However, I'm taking you off the Hellfire assignment and I'm putting Daisy on it." May said.

"So Daisy's going to take on Hellfire, alone?" Coulson asked.

"It's personal for her Phil. Hellfire torched her house, destroyed her old life and nearly barbecued her husband. That's why I sanctioned Daisy taking Elena in to do the job you and Mack couldn't. I'm fighting with fire by putting inhumans up against inhumans." May said and it was clear that was final.

"What? But May, Daisy hasn't been evaluated and cleared for combat duty." Coulson said, amazed that she would send Daisy into the field without adhering to standard protocol for a returning agent.

"Phil, I know you're worried about Daisy, but we have to trust that she's ready. After all, she was trained by the Cavalry." May said, clearly proud of that fact.

"You better be right May." Coulson said.

* * *

"James, Hellfire, come out and face me like a man. Or are you going to hide like a coward?" Daisy shouted as she and Elena arrived at the scene that Daisy had determined was James's base of operations.

"As you request. I was wondering what it would take to get you out here so we could finish this." James said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Elena, scope out the area and take out any primitives you find. James is mine." Daisy said.

"As you wish." Elena agreed.

"Let's do this. Earth vs. Fire." Daisy said as she charged up at James and the fight began.

* * *

James had seemed to be getting the upper hand on Daisy, until she decided to do to him what she did to the Kree Reaper, just a more, effective version.

"James, I'm going to give you one more chance to come in quietly, or else I'll rip whatever you have for a heart out of your chest." Daisy said, panting, since she was out of shape.

"I will never surrender to you." James said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Daisy said as she used her powers to shatter every bone and blow up every organ in James's body.

"Daisy Johnson to PLAYGROUND base. Hellfire has been crossed off. I repeat, James is dead." Daisy said into her earpiece before wiping the blood from her lip.

 _It's good to be back._ Daisy thought to herself as she and Elena headed towards the quinjet to return to Daisy's true home.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap for After Hive. Please check out my Liv and Maddie story True Love.**


End file.
